Dragon Age Inquistion drabbles
by LadyWater
Summary: Just a some odd moments between the Inquisitor and Iron Bull I had going through my head.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little fic-let that I have had running through my mind for the past day. Unedited and unproofed so please be kind.

* * *

><p>He found himself fascinated with the Inquisitor. The little human mage who moved from one crisis to another with surprising ease. She had lived in the circle all her life but nothing seemed to frighten her. She had stared down demons, men, and one certain qunari. But after that one time she couldn't meet his eyes anymore. Iron Bull couldn't discover why. She could talk to him (which he liked), order him around (which he liked quite a bit), and fight very well with him (which just make him crazy over her). But now for some reason she would not meet his eyes. Guinevere was currently talking with Cullen and Blackwall about where to head next. She had not noticed him watching from the hallway. Cullen and Blackwall had but they said nothing to her. When the meeting was over they both walked past him and Blackwall met his eyes with a smile. The old warden saw more than most as Bull had learned. Guinevere was still studying the map when he walked in.<p>

"Blackwall I think that maybe I was wrong and we should head from the south."

She looked up and right into Bull's eyes. He was standing just across the table from her. She looked so beautiful with her mouth gently parted and her red hair in her eyes. He could not help himself. Bull leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss broke and they stood looking into each other's eyes. Then she pulled away fast blushing from her neck to her hairline.

"Bull I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

She cleared her throat and stared at everywhere but him.

"I have to… do something… yes I have to go."

Before Bull could say anything she was gone.

"One day Inquisitor, you're not going to run from me." He promised the empty room.


	2. Punishment

A little spoilery for some in game dialog that I have read. Again written quickly so unedited and un-proofread for the moment. Also I own nothing, Bioware owns all Dragon Age stuff, I'm just a flailing fangirl. Some language in this one btw. Bull may be a little OOC because I have not played the game yet. If it annoys you think of this as an off day for the big guy.

* * *

><p>"That's why the Qun says that women should not be on the battlefield." Iron Bull said to Cassandra.<p>

She dropped him on his ass. The inquisitor Guinevere just watch before turning back into Skyhold. Nothing was said about it for a few days.

"We need to this marsh next." Guinevere said.

"Yes, Inquisitor. Who are you taking this time?" Blackwall asked.

Bull was leaning against the wall very casually. Guinevere liked to work with everyone but she did a main group that seemed to work best for her. He was in it, of course.

"Well it has come to my attention that some of you have... concerns about who is on the battlefield and I want to address that. I believe in everyone here. I know that we can all handle ourselves in tight places."

"Some better than others." Bull said.

Guinevere flicked her eyes at him. He grinned and winked at her.

"Yes but I don't want to put anyone in an uncomfortable place with personal beliefs for example. I deeply respect everyone's personal beliefs. Bull I know you have some concerns about women in the battlefield. I want you to know that I understand." She smiled at him. "So in the light of your deep concern for us ladies on the battlefield, you will get stay here."

"What?!" He said pushing off the wall to stand at his full height.

Guinevere nodded.

"Yes I just cannot put you in a position where your personal beliefs might be called into question."

She turned her back on him. Varric was trying to hide a grin, Blackwall was studying the map with a very intense expression his face, and on down the room. All the others were trying not to laugh.

"So it will be me, Cassandra, Sera, and Vivienne. I'm not sure how long we will be gone but I am sure that we will be back before we're missed."

Guinevere walked out of the room with Blackwall Cassandra, Sera, and Vivienne behind her. Bull started after her.

"Don't do it." Varric said.

"But that's stupid. My beliefs what shit is that."

"More like Bullshit." Varric said. "And I would know. She's paying you back for your comment about women and the battlefield. Surely you didn't think you could say something like that not get some hell for it?"

Bull stormed out of the room. Guinevere was talking to Blackwall. They were so close that their heads almost touched. A thread of jealousy ran through him, making him pull his shoulders back and tense his muscles.

"Thank you for handling things here for me Blackwall. I really don't think that this will take long but if we're not back in two weeks come looking."

"Of course Inquisitor. Please be careful."

She smiled at him.

"Of course. This is going to be cake."

Then Guinevere was gone. Blackwall turned to Bull with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't follow her. It will just make her dig in her heels more. And really what did you expect?"

"Not to be left behind."

Blackwall smiled at him, patted his shoulder and then walked away. Bull could hear Guinevere and the other women laughing. He moved closer to the door and Sera saw him. She winked.

"This is going to be fun. Just us girls." Guinevere said.

Cassandra had a blank look on her face, Vivienne just nodded but Sera had to say something.

"Guinevere I want to wash your hair this time. You promised!"

Guinevere laughed.

"Yes I did. Just remember to be gentle."

Sera hooked her arm around Guinevere's waist and grinned at Bull over Guinevere's shoulder.

"I promise that I'll be so gentle you'll never want anyone else to touch your hair again."

Bull was going to have to apologize when they got back. But what was pride when compared to getting to bathe with Guinevere.


	3. Dreams

Because I like poking Bulls more fic-lets for you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It makes me feel a little better about this obsession thing I have with DA:I and Iron Bull. BTW I wish that I could really play my inquisitor the way she is in my head. Guinevere is very shy and I like that because I have never played a shy character before it's not possible to really play that. Maybe that's why I need to write this stuff. I own nothing. Dragon Age: Inquisition belongs to BioWare and all characters are theirs. I just have an over-active imagination. If character's seem OOC please forgive me, that's all on me and nothing really to do with them.

* * *

><p>Her breath by his ear. The feel of her body arching into his. She was everywhere around him, wrapped around him completely. He could feel the delicate arch of her foot pressing into his calf muscle. The silky skin of her inner thighs caressing his hip bones. She moaned his name.<br>"Bull… oh yes… more… give me more…"  
>Her voice trailed off into a moan. Her little nails scratched down his back.<br>"You want more?" Bull asked, "I'll give you more."  
>She arched into him.<p>

Bull's eyes snapped open.  
>"Vashedan" He swore loudly. "That woman is going to be the death of me."<br>He was hard enough to hammer nails but the woman he wanted was not falling into his arms. He thought about going to a whorehouse but he was afraid that no other woman would satisfy him. He wanted Guinevere. Any other woman was just a waste of energy and time. Cursing more Bull got out of bed and pulled on his pants. On the walkways of Skyhold the air was cold and helped calm his raging blood. Sighing his looked out at the beautiful moonlight mountains. Varric came up behind him whistling.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" He asked.

Bull grunted at him.

"Ah makes me think of the scene I wrote about Hawke and Fenris. Beautiful and quiet until the screams. Very romantic let me tell you."

"When do you think they'll be back?" He asked.

"Who? The ladies? Who knows. They could get in trouble, into fun, or both at the same time. I'm sure Sera will think of something for them to do."

Bull gave the dwarf a narrow look from his one eye. Varric laughed.

"I'm sure that the lovely inquisitor will be fine. You know she went on missions and the like without before you joined us. And she always came back." Varric said lighting a cigar.

Bull sighed again. Varric laughed as the sweet smoke drifted into the air.

"You know if you were throwing yourself at the girl anymore, friend, you would be flying through the air."

"What?" Bull demanded.

"Give the girl some room. She might consider flirting back if you just give her room."

"She drives me crazy." Bull muttered.

"Yes and everyone knows it. But she is the shyest person I have ever met. Don't forget until all of this she had lived her whole life in the circle. To go from a circle mage with little to no interaction with the outside world to being The Inquisitor is a very big jump. Add in a love stuck Qunari and she is over whelmed. Give the girl some room."

"And how should I go about doing that?"

Varric tilted his head back as he considered.

"I would start with literally giving her breathing room. Let her come to you. If she takes out with her don't be all over her. But I'm just a writer and I don't know everything about a human's heart. Or a Qunari's sex drive." Varric muttered that last part under his breath.

Bull sighed for a third time.

"Just think about it, Bull. It won't hurt you anymore than what you have been doing." Varric said as he turned back into Skyhold.

"Sure what's the worst that can happen? She forgets about me." Bull said to the quiet empty air.


	4. Lean on me

I wanted to have my Hawke in more than just a little bit so introducing Vivian Hawke. She is a purple Hawke and very unlike my Inquisitor. Like all the others unbetaed by anyone but me so I'm sure that there are some mistakes, your pardon please. I also do not owe anything Dragon Age related at all. I'm just getting these story ideas out so that I can get some work done.

* * *

><p>Hawke was truly impressive. She had walked like she owed the room and everyone in it. But that was before the Fade, before the Fear demon, before someone had to die. Her long red hair was not braided any more so it flowed around her shoulders and back. The battle in the Fade had almost killed them all. Guinevere was grateful to be still standing. But Hawke had been wounded. She was leaning on Varric. They were talking or arguing, it was hard to tell the difference with them. When Varric had presented the Champion of Kirkwall to her, Guinevere had been surprised. Vivian Hawke did not look serious enough to be the saviorrebel mage who had helped start this war. She was taller than Guinevere but that was not too impressive. It was the way that Hawke looked at everything and everyone. She was The Champion and she knew it. Hawke and Varric's arguing was getting louder.

"Maker damn it Vivian! You need to let me carry you. Your leg was almost crushed by that damn thing." Varric yelled at her.

"Varric, I walked out of the Deep Roads on my own two feet, I kicked the Arishok with these two feet, I have been running from everyone on them for years and I'll be damned if I don't walk back to your new place on them!" She yelled back.

The fear demon had hit Hawke and send her flying into one of the half walls. Her scream had scared Varric judging by the way that cried out her name. He had turned on the fear demon with renewed anger in battle. The grey warden Shroud had stayed behind to slow the demon. Guinevere hoped he was still alive but it was a small one. Iron Bull was behind her with Dorian but Guinevere could not look at them. She was so ashamed that she could not save them all. Both Bull and Dorian had tried to talk to her but after looking into eyes swimming with tears neither had anything to say. So Hawke and Varric's arguing was nice. Until the bandits attacked. None of them was in any shape to fight. It was only about ten or so bandits but more than any of them had energy for. Cursing Varric pushed Hawke onto the ground behind him and readied Bianca. With Bull rushing to get in front of Hawke and Varric, Guinevere and Dorian started chanting when a strange blue-white light come from behind the small group of bandits. One of the bandits fell to the ground with a choked scream. Behind him was standing a lanky elf covered with tattoos.  
>"Fenris." Hawke sighed as she tried to push herself up.<p>

He would have been very handsome but for the frightening scowl on his face. He looked at Hawke then his face darkened even more. With a snarl he started attacking the bandits with grace on his part and fear on theirs. Guinevere shared a look with Dorian who leaned on his staff to watch. Between Bull, Fenris, and Varric the bandits had no chance. Before the last bandit hit the ground Fenris was over with Hawke touching her face and kissing her. Then he started yelling at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded in a very deep voice.

"Fenris what are you doing here?" Hawke demanded back.

Then she whipped a look over her shoulder to Varric.

"Varric wrote me about this. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Varric…" Hawke's voiced trailed into silence.

Fenris picked her up without a word from him but many words from Hawke. '_He looks so romantic.'_ Guinevere thought.

"Put me down this instant!" Hawke yelled.

"No." Fenris said in his deep quiet voice. "What happened Varric?"

"Varric? You could ask me!" Hawke said loudly.

Varric sighed and smiled up at Fenris.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you. Short version a demon hit her."

Fenris grunted.

"I see that you still get into trouble just fine. Now are we going to that castle on the mountain?" He asked.

With Fenris carrying a complaining Hawke, he led the way. Guinevere shot a look up at Bull.

"What do you think about that?" She asked gesturing to Fenris and Hawke.

"I think he tough eardrums."

Guinevere laughed and touched his arm.

"I'm sure that she's not that bad all the time."

Bull grunted. "Yes. She's probably worse when there is nothing to do."

Guinevere squeezed his arm. Bull felt better as she smiled up at him.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked jokingly.

"No I'm alright or I will be."

"It was a hard call. But look at his face, I think that you made the right one."

Guinevere looked down as they finally got back on a real road to Skyhold.

"I hope so." She said.

Fenris put Hawke down by Varric's fire and turned on her. He walked to Guinevere getting too close, frowning down his nose at her. Guinevere backed up with her left hand behind her until she hit Bull. Then she looked back at Fenris tightening her jaw to face him. Fenris looked her up and down.

"Come on Broody don't scare her, she's had a hard time."

Fenris said nothing to Varric but to Guinevere he said, "You don't look like much."

Guinevere's left hand was trapped between her body and Bull's. She opened it and pressed it into his stomach.

"But you never with mages." Fenris said.

Guinevere pulled her shoulders back and head up.

"Indeed. Mages can save the world, when pressed."

"Or end it." Fenris said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He narrowed his back. Then something flashed over his too handsome face. He backed off and turned back to Hawke. Guinevere wanted to slump to the floor but some how she did not.

"That's it just lean on me." Bull whispered.

Guinevere felt her face to as red as her hair, again. Because of him. But she just nodded as Hawke fussed to Fenris about pinning her, Varric and Fenris fussed about Hawke. Soon Guinevere found her feet to move.

"Thanks Bull. I'm going to bed if anyone comes looking for me."

Bull nodded as she walked away then left himself.


	5. Snow Blind

Ok I'm going back a little bit. This one is going to have some spoilers for Haven. When I first watched the cinema for the snow walk I was like 'Someone needs to get her out of those clothes, she going to lose some fingers or something.' Then I thought about how to get her warm enough, quick enough. And I always want to see my love interests being really worried about the MC when stuff like frostbite could happen. Again if the character's are OOC please pardon me. Also only proof read by me so I'm sure that something has gotten through so please pardon my errors. I own nothing, all character's are BioWare's and I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

They had all gotten out. All but Guinevere. When the snow had come down she was still fighting with that darkspawn or demon or whatever it was. Everyone was trying to not panic. Cassandra was pacing by a table she had set up with maps. She would go from one end back to the other, looking over and over for a way back to Haven; anything to try and find her. Varric was keeping fires going. He would make sure that it had enough wood and had gone into the forest around them to get more. Everyone but Iron Bull was doing something to stop thinking. Bull couldn't stop. Over and over he saw Guinevere standing with the trebuchet behind her. Varric and Dorian pulling him with them as they ran. Then the wall of white had come and she was gone. All her fire, all her life just gone, in one white sweep. The world was silent now. The voices of the survivors were muted by the snow and wind. But Bull could hear something far away. It sounded like someone breathing hard. Like someone walking in the snow. The sound had been driving him crazy because what if it was that bastard back with his dragon to finish the job. He paced around the outside of the camp. Words came to him on the harsh wind.

"Maker, please help me."

The voice sounded like Guinevere but Bull shook that off. She was dead. No one could have survived that without a dragon to fly away on.

"You can hear it too." Solas said.

"I don't know what I'm hearing."

Solas nodded and walked with Bull. Solas was an odd duck but Bull didn't dislike him. There was just something about him, like he was watching things happen to other people not like he was involved in any of this. A tree snapped in the darkness, the sound echoing over the whole camp. People stopped moving to listen but only the wind now. Bull wanted to scream, to curse, to do something, anything but what he was doing. Which was nothing. He was just standing there, like he had when that demon had killed Guinevere. A branch snapped from behind the camp. Then Cassandra was yelling. Solas and Bull turned both turned to run to her. Supported between Cassandra and Cullen was Guinevere. She looked dead but she smiled when she saw Bull. Then she fainted, Bull prayed to anyone listening that she fainted. Everyone was crowding around her to see then Cassandra started ordering people out. Bull was pushed out with Varric but they did not leave. Together they stood just outside the closed tent listening to Cassandra and the other women talk.

"She's too cold. Unless we can get her warm she going to lose her toes." Vivienne said.

"She needs more than to be warmed up, look at her wounds." Leliana replied.

Cassandra pushed her way out of the tent and glared at Bull and Varric.

"What do you two want?" She snapped.

"I want to help." Bull said moving closer to her.

"I'll get her some clean, dry things." Varric said before running off.

Cassandra and Bull eyed each other.

"She needs to warm. Let me help."

After a moment Cassandra nodded.

"After we get her cleaned up, just wait here."

Waiting was easier now. Guinevere had survived by some miracle or luck or whatever. Bull shook his head. Varric had found some things for her. Solas and Vivienne had both been working on her but still no one told him to come help. Finally Solas opened the tent flap.

"Come in Bull."

Guinevere was laying on the pile of blankets looking pale and waxy. Her fingers were blue; so were her lips. Bull leaned down and picked her up. Once he had her in his arms Solas pointed him to the small fire in the middle of the tent. Bull sat down carefully trying not to wake her up. With Guinevere facing the fire Solas wrapped one blanket around her then another around them both. Varric came in with more socks in his hands. Bull tilted his head at them.

"Just warmed them by the fire." Varric said.

He uncovered her feet, pulled off the socks her had one and then replaced them with the new ones. Then Varric just stood and looked at her.

"She should be dead." He said quietly.

"Yes but she isn't." Solas said looking at Guinevere with an odd look on his face.

Bull tightened his grip on her. She was so cold. He could feel it through her clothes and his. With Varric keeping both the fire and newly warmed socks coming Bull drifted into sleep. Morning came bright and soon. Bull could smell Guinevere as he slowly woke up. She was still in his arms but now she was warm. She was leaned into him during the night but she was starting to move. She slowly opened her green eyes and blinked at the fire. Varric was asleep across from them with Bianca leaned on one of his legs. She tilted her head as she looked around. Then she looked up meeting Bull's gaze.

"How do you feel?" Bull asked quietly.

"I"m not sure. What happened?"

"Hell if I know. You just walked out of the snow and fell. What do you remember?"

She frowned as she tried to remember.

"Some demon coming to kill us, then snow and cold. I think that I had to fight more spirits… but I'm not sure." She shrugged.

Bull grunted.

"That's more than we knew. Are you in pain?"

She shook her head and tried to get up. Bull loosed his grip on her but Guinevere fell back into him. She started cursing and woke Varic up. After that everyone in the camp wanted to see her, talk or touch her. Bull was pushed out but not before Guinevere thanked him with a smile.


	6. You deserve to be kissed

I'm back. This is going to be a little Mature so you have been warned. I'm pretty happy with this one but I may come back add more to it or just make a new chapter with more stuff. Again I own nothing Dragon Age Inquisition and all character's are BioWare's. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

Guinevere has her back the door. She was studying the map, trying to understand where people were and who needed the most help. Iron Bull had been watching her for days. Someone was going on but all she could do about it was try and plan. He knew that she was not sleeping, the dark circles under her eyes would tell anyone who looked that. She was worried, tense, and not talking to anyone about it. She needed to get her mind off the problem. Josephine smiled at him as he walked past her and nodded before closed the door behind him. Guinevere did not look up. In fact she did not even seem to notice that someone was in the room with her.

"Thinking that hard will get you kill, you know." Bull said.

Guinevere whipped her head around to look at him.

"Oh, Bull. You gave me a shock." She laughed before turned back to the map.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

Bull moved from the door to the table right behind her. He braced his arms on each side of her mirroring her own arms. She was trapped between him and the table. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Bull could see the blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing really." She said clearing her throat.

"Really? You just have been going over and over this part of the map for days now. You haven't seen anyone but Cullen or Red for days."

Bull whispered his words, his breath on the sensitive skin of her neck. Guinevere pulled a sharp breath and leaned back into him.

"You need to take a break. You need to do something to get your mind off this." Bull gently breathed into her ear.

"And how should I do that?"

"When's the last time you were kissed? Really kissed, like you deserve to be?"

"How do I deserve to be kissed?" Guinevere said breathlessly.

"You should be kissed and often, by someone who knows how."

"And you know how?"

Bull eased his hands up her arms from hand to elbow to shoulder then started down the line of her body. One hand stopped at her waist and moved to her stomach, then he gently pulled to back to press against him.

"Yes I know how. But you still haven't answered my question. How long has it been since anyone touched you?"

Guinevere pulled in a breath.

"Over a year."

Bull whistled.

"Too long. You deserve whatever you need, whenever you need it."

Guinevere laughed and at the sound it pulled a smile on to Bull's face.

"But since it has been so long we'll need to get you warmed up first."

"And how are you going to 'warm' me up?"

She turned around in the circle of his arms, meeting his eyes without hesitation. Bull smiled as he pulled her close to him.

That was how they ended up on a chair in the corner of the war room. Guinevere was draped over him kissing. She was a very fast learner. Every hint he gave her, Guinevere pushed back. She was straddling him with one of his big hands pressed into the small of her back, holding her to him. His other hand was in her short hair, helping him to guide her head as he tasted the skin of her neck. Guinevere was breathless above him, flushed, and so sweet. She opened her green eyes glazed with passion to look at him.

"That's what you need. Everyday if you can get it."

Guinevere laughed breathlessly on his collarbone.

"I'm not sure that I can handle more of this everyday."

"You're going to need to because this is just the beginning."

As Bull said that he pushed her hips into his.

Guinevere moaned "Yes." quietly.

"Don't worry we'll work you back to up to where you need to be. Then yes Guin, I'll give everything you want, need, and more."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered.

"I don't."


End file.
